More Than A Smelly Idiot
by Marn Hano
Summary: He knows she loves him, despite what she does to him. Years of love and devotion. Will she ever return his feelings?


More than a Smelly Idiot

It was a warm summer night, despite the cool breezes that sometimes drifted through the trees. A dark sky loomed overhead, dotted with stars that poked through the milky black veil.

Decus rolled over in his sleeping bag, wincing. The long cut marks on his back and arm had split open again, they had barely started to heal.

He didn't do this to himself. The one he loves did this. The long scars already on his back were criss-crossed by fresh and newly reopened welts.

She thought he was disgusting... She didn't love him... She slashed at him and hit him if he ever stepped out of line. Why then did he love her? He thought this over, shivering slightly in another cold breeze, drawing the edges of the sleeping bag over his face.

Alice, his love, was sleeping a few feet away. They always kept his sword in between them, and he always slept downwind because she constantly complained about him smelling like... Well, to put it gently, poo.

'Oh alice...' He thought to himself. 'if only I could hold you in my arms...'

He curled his legs up closer to him, thinking of her. He loved her beyond any reasonable doubt, but not once had she returned even an ounce of his feelings. She only punished him. This was a different kind of punishment, only because it came from her. The only emotion she showed towards him was anger and disgust. Ever lash, every time she struck him, he believed it was like her saying "I love you". Whether or not this was true, he doesn't know... He can only tell this to himself.

Decus moved again, despite the pain and recent sogginess of his jacket, which was soaked with his blood. "Alice?" He said quietly, just to see if she was awake.

"What is it?" She sounded irritated and her voice was slightly muffled.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake..." He sighed and closed his eyes again, listening for her reply, but there was none for a few seconds.

"Decus... Go back to sleep..." She rolled onto her stomach.

"I'm trying..."

"You idiot... Just close your eyes and calm down..."

He did this, but he couldn't calm down. He was still thinking of her. "Alice..."

"What is it?!" She sounded angry this time.

"I need to... I need to talk to you about something..."

"Can't it wait until morning?!"

Decus looked down, frowning. "Well.... No..."

She sat up, groggily, and looked over at him. "Alright. Make it quick... Come on! Sit up!"

He sighed, pushing himself up weakly. "Y-yes, my love..."

Alice's eye twitched, her mouth curving into a frown as she saw the back of his jacket, which was cut and almost crimson with his blood. 'I couldn't have done that... He must have made them worse on purpose...'

He scooted a little closer to her. "Alice... I was wondering, if we could just... If we could..." He looked down, afraid to suggest it.

"Just what?"she snapped, looking down at him.

"If we could just stay by the campfire tomorrow... Together..."

She frowned, reaching for her toy rapier, and slashed him across the face with it. "You're a LAZY idiot, too!"

He turned his head, the small toy still drew blood as the long cut across his cheek dripped down his face. "I-i'm sorry, but it will rain tomorrow... I can tell..."

She raised her whip again, but stopped it. He was doubled over, his back still bleeding. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She genuinely felt for him. She didn't want to kill him.

"Fine... Pitiful creature. We'll stay here. But YOU'RE getting the wood and anything I'll need throughout the day."

"Yes! My love!" He smiled slightly, which caused the cut on his cheek to drip some more.

"Decus, you idiot!" She struck him again, this time on his un wounded cheek with her hand. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Because, Alice... It's true... I love you." He looked down, preparing for more pain, but it didn't come.

"You're hopeless... If I just... Nevermind..." She looked down, blushing slightly, though he couldn't see it in the dark.

"If you just.... What?" He looked up, tilting his head.

"If I just... Kiss you... End this?" She genuinely wanted this. She tried to cover it but knew he'd see right through it.

"My love!--"

"But you can't call me... THAT anymore, okay?"

"Well, I would never force you to... Do anything you don't want to..." He said this in a small voice, looking up at her.

"No... Decus... I... lo-- I just want to end this foolishness..."

He looked up at her, inching closer, once a little closer to her face, he could make out a little pink on her cheeks, she was blushing... For him... And he loved it.

Moving forward a little more, they started to fill in the space between them. Alice's eyes were closed and Decus' eyes were open halfway. His lips started to stick out a little, he moved forward little by little, until their lips met together.

Alice had a hard time controlling herself, she grabbed his hand softly in hers and gave it a small squeeze. She never wanted to let go of it and she almost showed it, pressing back softly against his lips as well.

It was a perfect, silent moment as Decus wrapped arms around her sides. She did the same, pulling him a little closer until they almost touched chests. Smiling, she gently bit his lip, rubbing her nose against his.

"Alice..." He was shocked, his heart was beating madly and she could feel it as their bodies were pressed together. He knew she noticed because she looked down, pulling away from him.

"Decus..." She was almost breathless "You, disgusting animal..."

He blinked, smiling. "I love you too..."

Both of them were shaking madly. Decus moved his sword and slid closer to her in his sleeping bag. They both met in the middle and he wrapped hot arms around her, closing his eyes and falling asleep with her in his arms.

Alice smiled at this. She though he was adorable, silly, good looking, strong, and smart. Everything she'd ever need. And she was right. She fell asleep in his tight embrace, feeling warm and secure, right there with her love.


End file.
